


2 Much Booty

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Beverly Marsh, Biting, Bottom Richie Tozier, Dirty Talk, Massage, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Losers are surprised to learn that Richie is packing some junk in the trunk. They decide to give Richie the best butt related evening of his life.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	2 Much Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Losers Club decides to have their first official gathering/sleepover after Derry 2.0. Later into the night everyone's getting more comfortable and Richie takes off his baggy pants. The Losers discover that Richie is Dummy Thicc. They also learn that even though he has the Fattest Ass any of them has ever seen, it's never been played with. They decide to change that 
> 
> Basically Richie is Dummy Thicc and gets his ass played with by the rest of the Losers Club (Patty is an honorary Loser)  
>   
> (StanPat and Benverly should already be established, whether or not Reddie is by the time this take place is up to you. Also up to you whether Hanbrough get together)

Eddie had spent most of his life feeling smothered. His mother’s hugs were too warm, the bed he shared with his wife was suffocating in their overheated house. Myra had said they needed the thermostat high to keep Eddie’s lungs healthy. Lounging next to Ben and Bev’s massive fireplace, propped up by a pile of pillows, Eddie felt warm in a different way. His friends were spread around him on the floor, snacking and chatting and holding each other close. Eddie’s heart was warm for the first time in years.

The trip to Nevada had been sudden, but Eddie had collecting enough PTO to handle it and his bosses knew he was too good an asset to lose. Ben and Bev’s place was a dream, a combination of their tastes and their desire to open their home to their friends. The living room was massive, with a section with couches around a TV and coffee table and another section with a sunken floor, who’s bottom was made of a soft cushiony materials and which was scattered with pillows and blankets. The fireplace took up a whole wall of this section and it was from this vantage point, sprawled across the steps, that Eddie now watched his friends with a soft smile on his normally sharp face.

Richie came bustling in from the kitchen with a platter of cut grapes. Unlike Eddie, Richie was still wearing his jeans and a button down. Eddie was in soft silk pajamas that Richie had mercilessly teased him for just an hour earlier. Richie stumbled across the springy surface to the center of what he had termed “the friendship pit” and presented the tray with a flourish to the pile that was Stan, Mike, and Patty.

Stan took the tray with an imperious nod and offered some grapes to his wife and their partner, Mike. Eddie had been a bit surprised when Mike had moved in with Stan and Patty and even more so when both he and Stan had come out as bisexual and they had started all dating each other. Now Patty was handfeeding Mike grapes from the platter with a look of complete adoration on her face. Eddie felt his stomach twist a little at this. Stan and Patty and Mike looked so happy and Ben and Bev were married and living in a house they had built together. Eddie couldn’t help but stare longingly at Richie, who was now flopped on a pile of pillows like some sort of sloth, his long arms spread out across Bill’s lap. Bill pet Richie’s arm hair where his sleeves rolled up and Eddie wanted to pounce on them and replace Bill’s hands with his own. Eddie didn’t move. He wasn’t going to mess with Richie when he’d so recently started to feel comfortable with himself. Eddie loved him too much that it made his skin ache with it and hurting Richie was the last thing he could do.

“Oh Richie,” said Bev from where she was resting against Ben’s broad torso. “You aren’t planning on sleeping in those jeans are you?”

“Well I didn’t expect to all be sleeping in one big happy pile,” Richie said with a chuckle. “I don’t actually sleep in anything but my undies normally and I didn’t bring the full sitcom husband gear like Eddie here.”

“Oh fuck you!” Eddie called out. Richie grinned back at him with the specific face he saved for when he was being aggravating.

“Well you can still wear your underwear here,” Bev said, ignoring the fight that was about to break out. “I’m sure no one will mind.” She looked around and everyone verbalized their agreement. Eddie managed a few jerky nods, his brain already conjuring images of Richie’s dick, cupped loosely in his boxers.

Richie immediately shimmied out of his jeans and tossed them out of the friendship pit and Eddie’s mouth went dry. Richie was not wearing the baggy boxers Eddie had expected. Instead he wore a pair of tight briefs that went a third of the way down his thick thighs and were covered with little smiling bananas. What surprised Eddie more, however, was what was inside the underwear. Eddie had expected to have to avoid staring at Richie’s bulge. He had not expected to be more than a little bit preoccupied by what was going on on the other side of Richie’s body.

The other Losers were similarly agape. Nothing had prepared them for the discovery that Richie Tozier, of all people, had a massive bubble butt.

“What?!” Richie said, staring around at his dumbstruck friends. “You guys said you were cool with it.” His face was slowly turning red as he turned to search for a blanket. Bill, wide eyes still fixed on Richie’s ass, tugged the nearest blanket away from Richie.

“What the fuck Bill?” Richie said, his voice rising in pitch. “You guys are really all gonna make fun of me just because I have stupid briefs?”

Patty spoke up; “I think the reason everyone is staring isn’t because of the bananas, if you catch my drift Rich.”

Richie did not look like he’d caught anyone’s drift.

Eddie wasn’t sure what came over him but he blurted out, a bit too loudly, “Everyone’s staring at your ass, Rich.”

“Where the fuck have you been hiding that thing, Tozier?” Stan asked, licking his lips salaciously.

“I believe that the best way to describe you, Rich, is dummy thick,” said Ben. His cheeks flushed and he shrugged one shoulder apologetically.

“That’s a fucking cake, man,” chimed in Mike. He looked like he was trying not to grin.

“I want to bite it,” Bill added.

Richie was bright red at this point and he fidgeted under the gaze of all his friends. Eddie could see Richie’s cock straining against his briefs and filed the knowledge that Richie clearly liked complements away for when he became brave enough to tell Richie how he felt.

“Oh don’t act so coy Richie,” Bev said. “I’m sure you know you have a great ass. Anyone who’s ever played with it would have told you a thousand times.”

Richie mumbled something under his breath that Eddie couldn’t hear. Bill clearly could, however, as he shot up to a seated position and said, “No one’s ever played with your ass before?!” Richie looked bewildered as he shook his head.

“That is a fucking outrage,” said Stan. Patty and Mike nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry Richie,” said Bill. “We’ll show you what you’re missing. With an ass like that you deserve to have it fucking worshipped.”

Bill crawled over to Richie and guided him until he was lying on his stomach. Richie pulled down his briefs until his soft swells were revealed to the room.

“Holy shit!” Patty exclaimed. “I need a picture of this.”

“Go ahead Pattycakes,” Richie responded and Patty had immediately whipped out her trusty camera and snapped some shots of Richie’s ass. Eddie knew he would have to ask Patty to send him the pictures after their vacation was over.

Eddie felt his stomach twist as Bill leaned over Richie and gently kissed his cheeks. Richie squirmed and let out a laugh, his muscles clenching under Bill’s lips.

“That tickles, man.”

Bill pressed his face against the soft skin and kissed harder, causing Richie to let out a soft moan. He gripped Richie’s thighs with both hands as he peppered the expanse of exposed flesh with kisses. He then followed through with his earlier statement and nipped at the crease between Richie’s ass and thigh, eliciting a startled yelp.

“Is this okay?” Bill asked breathlessly.

“Yeah man. Go for it,” Richie said, his voice shaking slightly. Eddie wondered if he was hard where his body met the cushioned floor. He wanted to see.

Bill returned to his task of worshipping Richie’s ass, biting and sucking at the skin and leaving dark bruises all over the globes as Richie muffled his moans in the blankets around him.

Everyone was clearly very riled up by the show the two men were putting on, except for Bev who was watching with a wide smile but no apparent interest. Ben was fidgeting next to her, trying to hide his growing arousal. Stan, Mike, and Patty were all being much more obvious with their interest as Mike’s hands massaged Patty’s breasts and Stan rubbed lightly at the straining crotch of his pajamas. Eddie felt like a live wire, his sleep pants tented and his hands gripping his knees like the bar on a rollercoaster. He wasn’t sure what he’d end up doing. Maybe he’d touch himself like Stan. Maybe he’d shove Bill from Richie and press his own face against Richie’s ass.

Eddie’s eyes were pulled away from the scene in front of him by a shuffle of movement where Ben and Bev were sitting. Bev was whispering in Ben’s ear and pushing him gently towards Richie and Bill. Ben looked torn. Richie, whose head was angled in their direction, gave Ben a come hither gesture and Ben instantly sprung up, moving to sit next to Bill. He had a jar of lube clutched awkwardly in his hand.

Bill brought his hands up from Richie’s thighs to pry his cheeks apart, exposing his hole to the room. Eddie’s dick twitched desperately at the sight.

Ben fumbled to uncap the lube and scooped out a fair amount, coating his fingers. He then drizzled some more onto Richie’s hole, causing his hips to jerk at the cold sensation.

As if in a trance, Ben brought his slick fingers to Richie’s hole and rubbed at the outside, making Richie whimper. Ben looked up at Bev who gave him a thumbs up and then pressed one finger inside of Richie, whose body seemed to suck him in.

Eddie gave in and began to rub himself through his pajamas, his dick already dripping with precum and soaking through the fabric.

Ben began to pump his finger in and out of Richie’s ass, the lube making squelching noises that seemed awkwardly loud in the quiet room.

“Look at the way he takes it so well,” Stan said casually to Mike. Richie moaned at the words and rocked his hips against the cushions under him.

“I bet he does this to himself all the time,” Mike responded, causing Richie to groan and nod his head frantically.

“I do it to myself all the time,” Richie gasped out. “I can take more. Please Ben.”

Ben, seeming to gain confidence from the desperate way Richie was acting, pressed a second finger in beside the first and fucking into Richie more deeply. Richie looked and sounded like a mess at this point and Eddie moved closer for a better view of the way his hole stretched around Ben’s thick fingers.

“Give him another, Ben.” Eddie commanded. Ben did as he was told and added a third finger, driving a choked groan out of the man underneath his hands.

“Try to find his prostate,” Eddie said. And Ben shifted the angle of his wrist until he heard Richie make a sound that sort of resembled a shriek. He sped up, finger fucking Richie at that angle so that he gasped and moaned with each thrust.

Ben gripped Richie’s hip as he reduced him to a moaning mess, stopping him from bucking under the onslaught and the noises Richie was making rose in intensity.

“He’s close,” commented Bev from her vantage point near Richie’s face. “He’s crying.”

Ben took that as sign to speed up his thrusts, pounding Richie’s prostate at an unrelenting pace. Richie buried his face in his arms and let out a long moan, his hips twitching against Ben’s hands, and Eddie realized that Richie had just cum. Ben stopped thrusting, his fingers still buried in Richie’s ass, as Richie sunk boneless into the floor.

Eddie’s eyes were still transfixed from the tight muscle stretched around Ben’s fingers. He wondered how much more it could take. He reached out and slipped another finger alongside Ben’s. Richie’s hole was unbelievably warm and tight. He massaged at the walls and Ben joined in, rubbing his fingers along the oversensitive flesh. Richie moaned low in his throat at the treatment, but he didn’t stop them.

“It’s like he was made to be filled,” Bill commented to the room at large and Richie stifled another groan.

Eventually, Ben pulled his fingers out of Richie and tugged on Eddie’s wrist to get him to follow. Then Ben went to cuddle Bev where she sat, smiling softly at her and kissing her cheek. Eddie stayed where he was, staring at Richie’s fluttering hole, looking so empty now.

Mike extricated himself from the pile he had been in with Patty and Stan and joined Bill and Eddie. He gently peeled Richie’s underwear down to his ankles and tossed them over his shoulder somewhere, leaving Richie bare from the waist down. He then helped Richie roll over out of the wet puddle of his own cum. Richie’s cock was already half hard again and bright red between his thighs. Eddie knew that he needed to get that cock in his mouth sometime.

Mike clearly had other intentions, however. He lay down next to Richie, his hand gently stroking Richie’s sweaty curls.

“Do you have enough energy to sit on my face, love?” Mike asked.

Eddie’s jaw dropped. So did Richie’s. He nodded frantically and dragged himself into a seated position. He then moved to straddle Mike’s face, his hole hovering over his strong jaw. Eddie’s quickly pulled his cock out of his pants to stroke it, the sight too much for him. Bill had done the same, clearly overwhelmed by the sight of Mike’s lips so close to Richie’s slick hole.

Stan came over to help stabilize the kneeling Richie as he lowered himself onto Mike’s face.

“Do you mind if I take some more pictures, Rich?” Patty asked.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Richie slurred as he Mike’s jaw began to move under him. Clearly whatever Mike was doing down there felt amazing as Richie’s mouth fell open and his head tilted back against Stan’s shoulder.

Patty got to work with her camera, standing up to take pictures from multiple angles. Stan gently guided Richie’s shirt off over his head, allowing for a better view of his now fully erect cock and Mike’s face moving rhythmically between Richie’s cheeks. Stan cupped at Richie’s pecs and massaged, causing Richie to circle his hips and moan loudly.

Richie looked so beautiful here, his lips red and bitted from holding in moans before. His ass pert and covered with purple bruises as he ground his hips against Mike’s talented mouth. Eddie moved to face Richie, reaching out to hold his hands and kiss the thick knuckles, to watch his face go through the many forms of ecstasy.

“You look so beautiful, Richie,” said Patty, her face still half hidden behind her camera. Richie moaned loudly at the praise. Stan twisted sharply on Richie’s nipples, causing Richie to yelp at the sudden stimulation. He pressed his chest into Stan’s hands his hips rocking against Mike below him and his cock bouncing lightly from the movement.

Stan bit at Richie’s neck, sucking bruises into the tender skin and making Richie’s eyes roll back and Eddie cupped Richie’s jaw in his palm. Eddie wanted Richie to know how loved he was from all angles.

Eddie’s eyes were torn from Richie’s face by the sound of a grunt. He looked over Richie’s shoulder to see Bill cum, spilling over the bulge in Mike’s shorts. Mike clearly felt this and moaned against Richie’s skin, his hips twitching up, searching for friction. Patty tugged Mike’s shorts down his legs and lowered herself onto him, bouncing up and down and making him moan and whine against Richie’s hole. This must have felt good for Richie because he began to grind down harder on Mike’s face, his cock leaking drips of precum.

Eddie could see Patty rubbing at her clit, he hands braced on Stan’s shoulders. Eddie could imagine Stan in Richie’s place in the bedroom the three shared and despite his lack of attraction to Patty, he could see the appeal.

Mike’s hips were bucking now, knocking soft sounds from Patties mouth and Eddie thought that perhaps she had cum when her hand stilled and he head tipped back suddenly. She continued to ride Mike through it and Mike was bucking harder, streams of saliva dripping down the sides of his face and onto the floor, his neck straining to get as deep within Richie as he could. Eddie was pretty sure that he was straining to get his tongue as deep inside of Richie as he could.

With a loud grunt Mike stilled, his hands spasming on Richie’s cheeks. Patty gently stood and Mike’s cock slipped limply against his thigh, sticky with both their cum. Richie, apparently sensing that Mike was done, slumped forward against Eddie, his sweaty brow tucking against Eddie’s neck.

Stan helped Mike to sit up and kissed him gently, not caring where Mike’s mouth had just been. Richie was still hard, however, and he clung to Eddie, his cock pressing against Eddie’s thigh.

“Don’t you look all tuckered out,” Bev said. She was lounging next to Ben and had cleaned out half a bowl of grapes since Eddie had last looked at her. “Come here Richie.”

Richie dragged himself out of Eddie’s arms, leaving Eddie feeling bereft. Richie crawled across the padded floor to where Bev sat.

“Where do you want me?” Richie asked, his voice low with arousal. “I gotta say I’m probably not that interested in sexing with you.”

“Lie down on your front,” Bev said and Richie complied. “I’m not interested in sexing either. I was thinking maybe you needed a break.”

Bev reached out and gently ran a finger over the swell of Richie’s ass. He hummed at the sensation. Bev then pulled some lotion from who knows where and rubbed it onto her hands. She ran her hands up over Richie’s ass and over his back, kneading at the tension knots that she found along the way. She continued to massage Richie from his neck down to his ankles, slowly relaxing Richie until he lay limp, his eyes closed, on the soft floor. Ben lay next to them, lazily fisting his cock and watching them and the now fully naked Patty across the room, Stan’s head buried between her legs and Mike’s strong hands teasing her skin.

Eddie was grateful for the break, sure that if Richie continued to be the focus of all the sexual energy that his cock would either explode or he would die. Maybe an exaggeration but Eddie was currently watching all of his friends touch the man he loved and the number of emotions he was experiencing at once was overwhelming.

Eventually Bev said, “My hands are getting tired boys. Who wants to take a turn?”

Richie lifted his head slowly, his eye’s half closed so that his long lashes seemed more prominent than normal. Eddie felt a strong pull in his stomach as he considered what he should do. He wanted Richie and here was a chance to have him without giving away his feelings.

In the end, Stan beat him to the punch. He raised his hand like a schoolboy without looking up from his wife’s pussy.

“You sure Stan?” Richie called, a dopey smile on his face. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt your meal.”

Patty shoved Stan’s head up.

“He gets this all the time at home,” she said, reaching for Mike, who rolled over to lap at her breasts, his hand sliding between her legs.

Stan got up and walked over to where Richie was lying. 

“On your hands and knees,” he said. Richie did as he was told, waggling his ass teasingly in Stan’s direction.

Stan brought his hand down against Richie’s ass in a sharp swat. Richie yelped and Eddie jumped. Ben let out a muffled groan.

“This okay, Richie?” Stan asked. Richie nodded a little too enthusiastically. “Tell me if it gets to be too much,” Stan ordered and he brought his hand down again against Richie’s ass. Richie moaned with every smack of Stan’s palm, his hips wiggling and his cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs. Eddie hadn’t expected Richie to be into this but now that he saw it he knew that this would be his number one fantasy from then on.

“Y’know, I bet if I had threatened to spank you sooner you wouldn’t have gone to such extents to annoy me,” Stan panted between smacks. Richie whimpered.

Degradation? Now this was what Eddie had expected of Richie.

Stan kept moving the location that he would smack, so that Richie gasped at almost every spank. He was clearly well-versed in this and Eddie felt his cheeks flush with that realization of what went on at home with Patty and Mike.

Ben was almost as loud as Richie, choking out moans at every slap that made contact with Richie’s skin, his hand pumping fast on his cock.

“Do you promise to be a good boy Richie?” Stan cooed, reaching forward to tug at Richie’s hair, his other hand not letting up the assault on Richie’s ass. “You’re taking your spanking like such a good boy.”

Richie groaned loudly and tears began to spill out of his eyes.

“Remember to tell me if you need to stop,” Stan said, noticing the way Richie’s shoulders shook.

“No sir,” Richie panted. “It feels so good. Please don’t stop. I’ll be good. I promise”

Eddie could see Richie’s cock throbbing and twitching each time Stan’s hand connected with Richie’s. He wanted to lap up the precum beading at the head.

“God you’re such a little slut for us aren’t you?” Stan continued, bringing his arm back farther for some even harder smacks, putting his whole weight behind them. With that Eddie heard a choked whine to his left and he saw Ben cum into his hand, his body hunched and his face red. Bev offered him a wet wipe.

Richie’s ass was bright red at this point and Stan seemed to be slowing down. He lay a few more scattered smacks onto Richie’s ass and then rubbed at the burning flesh and carded his fingers gently through Richie’s hair, making soothing sounds and Richie’s sobs began to quiet and he began to relax. Bev and Ben were kissing lazily and Mike was fingering Patty and biting at the skin of her breasts. Bill was asleep near where he had cum, soft cock still hanging over the top of his sweatpants.

Stan rubbed some lotion into the swollen skin of Richie’s ass and then beckoned Eddie forward. Richie crawled into Eddie’s arms and rubbed his face against Eddie’s chest, his face still puffy from crying. Stan moved back to join his wife and boyfriend, leaving the two of them.

Richie reached up, fumbling for the buttons on Eddie’s shirt. Eddie helped him and tugged his shirt off. Richie kissed the scar across Eddie’s chest tenderly, his hands clutching at Eddie’s biceps.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Richie mumbled, his voice muffled against Eddie’s chest. Eddie felt his cheeks flush again at the compliment.

“Can I fuck you, Rich?” Eddie asked, suddenly brave. He knew he had to tell Richie how he felt, no matter what happened. Because seeing Richie with all his friends made him sure that Richie deserved to know he was loved, and desired.

Richie nodded at the question, his stubble scraping against Eddie’s nipple.

“Before you say yes for sure,” Eddie rushed out. “You should know that I love you. That I’m in love with you. You don’t have to love me back but you should know before you choose.”

Richie looked up into Eddie’s face, a smile spreading across his wide mouth.

“I love you too, Eds.”

Eddie drew him up into a kiss, Richie’s mouth slotting perfectly against his. Eddie’s chest felt too full and Richie’s big palms were warm on his skin and Richie’s smile was growing with each second that they kissed, his teeth pressed up against Eddie’s tongue.

Suddenly they were giggling uncontrollably and Eddie was lowering Richie onto his back on the cushioned floor. Eddie groped around for a pillow and tucked it under Richie’s lower back and he felt Bev shove the lube into this hand.

Richie spread his legs invitingly and winked at Eddie.

“So did you realize you love me before you saw my ass or after?” Richie asked, a mischievous grin splitting his face.

“Before, numbnuts,” Eddie said, playfully smacking Richie’s knee.

Richie grinned wider and Eddie couldn’t help but grin back. He reached between Richie’s legs and added more lube to Richie’s hole, experimentally fingering him and seeing that three fingers thrust in easily.

A hand reached around Eddie to pull down his pants and roll a condom onto his leaking cock. Eddie looked over his shoulder to see a sleep rumpled Bill. Bill clapped him on the back and walked over to where Ben and Bev were cuddling, rubbing his face against Ben’s shoulder.

Eddie lubed himself up and brought the tip of his cock to Richie’s stretched hole, pressing in slowly.

Richie groaned at the feeling of Eddie inside and Eddie hummed in response, his hand gently petting Richie’s chest hair. Eddie sunk deeper into the tight heat of Richie’s body, his head feeling fuzzy with the sensation. Eddie was sure he had never had sex that felt like this, like his heart was bursting out of his body and his brain was seeping out of his mouth.

Eddie tilted his head and sucked one of Richie’s nipples into his mouth, making Richie whine and squirm under him.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Richie grunted, circling his hips in encouragement. Eddie took the queue and began to thrust, starting off with small strokes and pulling out more with each thrust until just the tip stayed inside. Richie was groaning under him, holding his knees up to his chest and Eddie was kissing him hard as he fucked him. Their lips were bruising each other and Eddie’s hips were bounding against Richie’s ass with each thrust, which must have hurt Richie. But Richie seemed to love the pain as he whined and moaned and writhed under Eddie.

Eddie sped up his pace, the sound of skin smacking together filling the room, and Richie’s cock bobbed and dripped between them. Eddie reached one arm in between them and gripped it, pumping his hand up and down the shaft, his hand still slippery with lube. Richie groaned and his hips bucked back against Eddie. Eddie shifted the angle slightly and suddenly Richie’s mouth dropped open, his eyes squeezing closed as Eddie’s cock rubbed against his prostate with every thrust.

Eddie nailed the angle with each snap of his hips and jerked Richie’s cock in time with each thrust and Richie was a goner. Richie’s arched his back and keened as he came across his own belly, the cum catching in his hair and glistening. Eddie let go of Richie’s softening cock and scooped some up, sucking his sticky fingers into his mouth.

Richie tasted salty and a bit like baking soda but the cum was still warm and the fact that it had just been in Richie’s body made Eddie feel wild. He fucked into Richie as hard as he could, losing some of the rhythm as he came, his hand clenching on Richie’s hip and his eyes locked on Richie’s.

Eddie gently pulled out once his breathing was back under control. Richie’s legs flopped down and he looked just about ready to pass out. Eddie curled up next to him, barely present enough to roll the condom off of himself.

Stan took the condom from him and Ben gently cleaned the cum off of Richie’s stomach with a warm cloth. Eddie could see all the Losers clustered around them in various stages of undress. Eddie took the cloth from Ben and used it to tenderly clean the lube up from around Richie’s hole, causing Richie to grunt at the slight sting.

The cloth was whisked away and the losers curled together with blankets and pillows in a messy heap, Eddie’s head resting on Richie’s chest and his legs curled against Richie’s hip. He could feel Richie’s smile against the top of his head and the warmth of Stan against his back. With one last kiss to Richie’s soft skin, Eddie drifted off with the man he loved and all the people who loved them. 


End file.
